Into the night
by Limonchello
Summary: Porque Mukuro era insaciable cuando se trataba de Kyoya


Gimió de forma notablemente leve avergonzándose al instante por ello, arqueándose con los ojos cerrados y gesto de placer aunque le costada admitir, la mirada del otro le enfocó por ese simple sonido separándose de su miembro durante unos segundos se relamió con socarronería los restos de su comisura.

_- ¿Te gustó Kyoya?-_ dijo con esa voz susurrante y algo ronca por la excitación el moreno negó escupiéndole sin pudor alguno, removiendo sus piernas para intentar cerrarlas y ocultar la obvia erección entre ellas, el ilusionista cerró los ojos negando y soltando un lánguido suspiro para limpiarse la saliva con su mano aun enguantada

_- Oya oya~ Nunca aprenderás que cuando caes ante mi, carnívoro... No puedes huir ¿No?-_ dijo con esa misma voz inclinándose hacia él para tomarle con brusquedad del cabello haciendo que ahogara un jadeo, la sangre escurría por la comisura del moreno de un certero golpe que le había propinado antes, inclinándose a lamerla de forma casi seductora, el moreno desvió la cara de forma casi automática con un gesto asqueado, vio su tonfa, demasiado lejos pero a la vez cercana, sintiéndose más impotente al no poder mover los brazos por aquella maldita planta, como si de una enredadera se tratara salpicada de pequeñas flores de sakura, que los envolvía por completo y le tenía a merced del otro de aquella manera tan vergonzosa, la mejilla fue humedecida por esa lengua que parecía no querer estarse quieta ni un momento, volvió a tensarse cuando la mano ajena delineó con un par de dedos su glande terminando por apretarle de forma dolorosa, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos molesto, arqueándose, Mukuro rió, rió de forma sádica y complacida.

_-Gime más alto Kyoya, aun no te he oído~ -_ dijo con esa maldita parsimonia de quien tiene la situación totalmente controlada, el menor se removió a pesar de saber que de poco o nada le valdría aquello, solamente consiguiendo que el agarre en su entrepierna se apretara mas y empezara a mezclar el dolor con el placer, y que aquellas caderas hirieran mas sus muñecas hincándose en ellas dolorosamente.

_-Muérete-_

No iba a gemir, se mordía el labio ya de por si sangrante y roto para controlar los sonidos que su garganta se empeñaba en soltar de forma lánguida.

El ilusionista se incorporó un poco y eso hizo que el radar interior del menor se alertara, abriendo los ojos para mirarle le vio desviar la mirada y aquello no le gustó, no le gustó nada en absoluto, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada abrió los ojos al ver su propia tonfa, una de las manos del peliazul se estiró y la tomó, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos, el menor le miraba con el ceño fruncido, la ropa destrozada prácticamente y el pecho subiendo y bajando de forma alarmante, los labios enrojecidos de la sangre, sus ojos brillantes de odio puro y algo temeroso, un gesto que a Rokudo Mukuro le estaba volviendo loco.

-Que grotesca arma... Kufufu~-rió lamiendo dicho metal de la tonfa bajo la atenta mirada del menor que parecía leer los pensamientos del ilusionista el cual se agazapó un poco

_- Me pregunto cuantas veces la habrás usado para masturbarte pensando en mi~_-dijo con altanería mirándole con gesto casi inocente, ladeando la cabeza con suavidad, el menor gruñó algo inentendible.

_- Oh Kyoya... No hace falta que me mientas sé que lo haces y que gimes como una perra... Como cuando te la meto_- uno de sus pies consiguió golpear con certeza la cara del ilusionista que se tambaleó levemente sorprendido sin habérselo esperado, el moreno, aun sobre el suelo sonrió altanero por ese golpe al haber sentido la mandíbula ajena crujir bajo su zapatilla, Mukuro se enderezó un poco mirándole con ese brillo amenazante en su semblante, una de sus manos se guió a su mandíbula encajándola de nuevo con un asqueroso crujido y sobándosela levemente, aquello le había dolido bastante pero apenas dejó escapar sonido alguno que no fuera un amenazante gruñido

_-Así que el carnívoro quiere jugar... –_dijo con tono suave, un tono que precedía algo... realmente doloroso, el moreno reculó arrastrándose torpemente por el suelo, pero la mano del ilusionista le agarró de las caderas volteándole, colocándose sobre su espalda presionándole contra el suelo con fuerza, sus cabellos fueron jalados hacia atrás de forma brusca sintiendo el aliento del otro sobre su oído

_- Ahora quiero que grites de dolor... –_susurró sobre este antes de sentir como sus caderas eran alzadas y algo horriblemente frío presionaba su entrada, abrió los ojos asustado en ese momento pero no dejando que se mostrara, Rokudo lamió su mejilla por la cual escurría un fino hilo de sangre de una herida en la sien del disciplinario y moviendo su mano sin piedad alguna enterró la tonfa en la entrada de este, que se arqueó profiriendo un pequeño alarido que no pudo controlar de puro dolor, la sangre manchó el metal y sus dedos levemente, y una risa totalmente sádica cubrió los sentidos de un Kyoya tembloroso, su mirada estaba levemente nublada de lágrimas que no iban a salir de sus ojos, sus manos aun atadas intentaban alzarle del asfalto de aquella azotea pero apenas podía tan siquiera moverlas, la mano que te mantenía agarrado del pelo le soltó y su mejilla chocó contra el suelo soltando un leve jadeó, notó el arma salir de su interior para volver a hincarse, se tensó por completo apretando las manos en puños clavándose las uñas, esta vez conteniendo por todos los medios los quejidos de dolor a pesar de que ardía horriblemente, Mukuro disfrutaba de las vistas por completo, moviendo la tonfa en el interior del menor en embestidas fuertes y concisas, notándole tan indefenso bajo esta que le provocaba más y mas excitación aun, teniendo que llevar su mano por encima de su ya abultado pantalón frotando levemente aunque fuera para aliviar algo aquello.

_-Oh Kyoya no puedes hacerte una idea de la de cosas que te haría en estos momentos... Kufufu~_ -dijo y pegó su torso a la espalda ajena teniendo aun las caderas del menor alzadas, frotó su propia entrepierna contra el muslo de este para que notara su excitación, pero este estaba tan centrado en intentar sobrellevar aquel dolor que apenas se dio cuenta de aquello ni de que la saliva resbalaba por su propia barbilla, entonces en una de las embestidas de aquella arma todo su cuerpos e estremeció y un gemido de placer manó de sus labios de nuevo cuando rozó su próstata, Mukuro sonrió triunfante y comenzó a embestir contra aquella zona ya encontrada, Kyoya maldijo mental y verbalmente a aquel bastardo cuando las sacudidas de dolor pasaron a mezclarse con unas de puro placer, apretó los párpados con fuerza incluso olvidándose del lugar en el que estaba, sus antebrazos consiguieron alzarle un poco escondiendo el rostro entre estos, sus rodillas empezaban a dolerle demasiado de aquella posición pero la mano del ilusionista no le dejaba tumbarse, Mukuro ladeó la cabeza aun sobre su oído

_- Eres un masoquista vicioso~ -_canturreó, el menor se encogió un poco volviendo a insultarle siendo movido en cada embestida, si aquello seguía así terminaría perdiendo la razón, el placer le hacía temblar y jadear de forma descontrolada, su mente estaba nublada y sus labios y mentón totalmente humedecidos, sus caderas terminaron acoplándose al movimiento de aquella tonfa dentro de si, casi exigiendo mas con aquellos movimientos de caderas, estaba a punto de correrse, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquellos estímulos, cerró los ojos, solo un poco mas y... De pronto algo le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, algo alargado y fino se deslizaba por su entrepierna enroscándose en ella, la cual estaba humedecida y palpitante de placer, agachó más la mirada asustado y nervioso para ver como si fuera una pequeña serpiente alrededor de dicho miembro la cual terminó enroscada en su glande presionando su uretra de forma demasiado dolorosa impidiendo que terminara por venirse de manera incómoda, tembló cuando le oprimió y otra vez aquella risa le hizo gruñir

_- Ah no, es pronto aun Kyoya... Así será mas divertido ¿No crees? Kufufu~-_ dijo el ilusionista, el menor se desesperó, el cosquilleo en su vientre era demasiado, sus manos arañaron el asfalto sangrando levemente por ese simple hecho, se arqueó contra el otro como si de esa forma pudiera librarse de aquella cosa, el peliazul le miraba divertido por su desesperación, relamiéndose inclinó de nuevo hacia su oído

_-Ruégame que te deje correrte... –_susurró sobre este, el moreno negó efusivamente, ¿Rogar? ¿Hibari Kyoya? Jamás, pero aun así sus caderas no cesaron de moverse inquietas, joder aquello empezaba a ser insoportable, al presión era cada vez mas y más y las embestidas contra su próstata no cesaban en ningún momento, aquello era desesperante sus manos se abrían y cerraban nerviosamente sus rodillas ya empezaban a sangrar del roce contra el suelo y sus piernas estaban cada vez mas y más temblorosas, un hilo de saliva escurrió hasta el suelo, sus mejillas estaban totalmente enrojecidas y de sus labios no hacían más que manar gemidos grabes y gruñidos guturales.

_-Si no me dejas... T-Te morderé hasta la muerte –_gruñó ya desesperado por completo, su cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en las ganas de desahogarse, Mukuro suspiró casi complacido sabiendo que no recibiría mas que aquello del moreno pero queriendo ver de qué mas era capaz, le volteó aun con la tonfa en su interior para verle directamente, arqueando una ceja

_- Oya oya que imagen mas sugerente, Kyoya –_dijo al ver su faz, con un leve movimiento de su mano aquella pequeña serpiente desapareció justo en el momento en el que Kyoya se arqueó de forma pronunciada cerrando los ojos con un gemido entre sus labios terminando por venirse en su propio vientre, Rokudo sonrió ladino ante aquella escena alzando una mano para retirar un poco de aquel semen con dos dedos y alzarlos para manchar lo labios ajenos, el cual aun intentando recuperar algo de aire le miró asqueado totalmente, el ilusionista ladeó la cabeza con gesto inocente aun.

_-Vaya cualquiera diría que no te ha gustado~_ -dijo con sorna mirándole divertido aun inclinándose a lamer los labios manchados con lujuria, el moreno, demasiado cansado como para negarse a aquello simplemente se quedó quieto intentando regular su respiración y recuperar un poco de la compostura que había perdido por completo, pero poco o nada le duró aquel momento casi tierno al peliazul el cual se sentó de golpe al lado del menor, el cual le miró confuso al principio pero sin borrar ese gesto orgulloso y altanero que aun y esas situaciones, con su orgullo pisado, rajado y arrastrado por el suelo, poseía.

Rokudo ladeó la cabeza sonriendo al notar la mirada del moreno sobre él y una de sus manos se guió a su propia entrepierna frotándola por encima, la cual se veía exageradamente abultada, el moreno puso un gesto de puro asco ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír el ruido de la bragueta ajena descender, el ilusionista no dijo anda solamente agarró una vez mas los cabellos le menor atrayéndole hacia si poniéndole a su altura, este jadeó de dolor cerrando un ojo por aquello, quedando de rodillas al lado del otro-

_-Es hora de que me devuelvas el favor... ¿Hm?_ –susurró con voz casi tierna besando su mejilla melosamente, Hibari, el cual empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que el otro pretendía se giró y mordió con saña y fuerza los labios ajenos hasta hacerlos sangrar, el ilusionista se dejó casi sumiso, separándose de la comisura ajena con un fino hilo de saliva y sangre

_- Mas te vale dejar esos colmillos guardados o haré que desees no haber nacido...-_ dijo con voz grabe y amenazante pero con esa cínica sonrisa en su boca antes de tirar una vez mas de su pelo de forma descendente hasta su entrepierna, el moreno se negó una vez mas cuando su mejilla rozó el miembro bastante erecto del otro haciendo que cerrara un ojo, gruñó negándose a hacer aquello, pero otro tirón de pelo le hizo abrir la boca para quejarse, algo que Mukuro no desaprovechó en ningún segundo, el menor sintió una arcada al verse obligado a tragar con aquello que no entraba totalmente en su boca, Mukuro entrecerró los ojos soltando un suspiro moviendo la cabeza ajena y las caderas embistiendo contra aquella cavidad, el menor se contuvo las arcadas y sus manos se tensaron así como todo su cuerpo, su orgullo era mas grande que aquello, le miró enfurecido intentando recular en vano, Mukuro sonrió ladino disfrutando con aquella escena mas de lo que hubiera pensado, entonces fue cuando Kyoya decidió cobrar venganza, terminó colaborando a pesar de la vergüenza y el asco, dando lánguidas caricias al miembro con su lengua, el ilusionista sonrió, aflojando el agarre de sus cabellos como Kyoya había previsto desde un principio, se incorporó lamiendo de forma lasciva el glande ajeno volviendo a metérselo todo en la boca y sin recordar para nada la amenaza ajena apretó los dientes de forma dolorosa en la erección ajena, Mukuro gruñó de forma amenazante y tiró mas de su cabeza hacia atrás pero el moreno como si quisiera firmar su pacto de muerte apretó mas sin soltar aquella zona con sus dientes hasta que fue brutalmente pateado por el otro haciendo que el aire se le cortara costosamente cayendo de espaldas de nuevo sobre el suelo, arqueándose de dolor pero con una sonrisa orgullosa al enderezarse costosamente sobre sus antebrazos de forma ladeada, Rokudo le fulminó con la mirada entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a él totalmente enfurecido como si en verdad Rokudo fuera un carnívoro, Kyoya y se vio bruscamente empujado contra el suelo haciendo que gruñera de dolor ante de ver al otro sobre sí y sentir el golpe de un puño contra su mejilla que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre a un lado, mas golpes, algunos severos que le cortaban la respiración a veces antes de que dichos golpes cesaran el menor seguía sintiéndose orgulloso de sus actos pero al mirada de malicia y lujuria del otro le hizo temer lo peor, abriéndole las piernas casi a la fuerza se colocó entre estas.

El moreno se quejó y las cerró de golpe intentando golpearle, Pero Rokudo fue mas rápido esta vez con un pestañear de ojos sus piernas fueron inmovilizadas, sintiendo como pequeñas enredaderas muy parecidas a las que inmovilizaban sus manos iban ascendiendo por sus muslos sujetándolos y manteniendo ambas piernas separadas, el disciplinario abrió los ojos pero sus intentos de revolverse fueron en vano, aquella vegetación le tenía firmemente agarrado, el ilusionista rió una vez mas pasando una mano por encima del miembro ajeno lo tomó casi con cuidado mirándole desde su posición casi privilegiada con ese brillo amenazante en su mirada bicolor.

_-Kufufu Ahora... Doblégate ante mi, Carnívoro... –_sonrió de lado ladeando a la vez la cabeza y su glande rozó la entrada del menor, el cual se tensó escupiéndole una vez mas, algo que Mukuro esquivó sin muchos problemas

_-Oh vamos Kyoya ambos sabemos lo mucho que te encanta esto..._ –Rió socarrón haciendo una leve presión en su entrada solo para desesperar al menor alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla, Kyoya desvió la cara y dicha mano descendió hasta su cuello antes de hacer presión de forma dolorosa, el disciplinario entreabrió la boca levemente intentando encontrar algo de aire, un aire que le era negado lentamente, se agitó pero eso no le ayudaba a respirar, el ilusionista le miró con sadismo empezando a penetrarle de forma lenta, mientras el menor seguía retorciéndose y el agarre de su cuello era cada vez más y más prieto su mirada se empezaba a nubla y cuando creyó que caería inconsciente de pronto el agarre cedió al mismo tiempo que el miembro ajeno entraba por completo en su interior, tosió levemente mezclada esa tos con un gemido quedo, el ilusionista soltó un suspiró sin borrar aquel cínico gesto de su faz, disfrutaba, disfrutaba como nunca de aquello, de verle humillado de esa manera abierto frente a él, ofrecido casia la fuerza –quitando el casi(¿)- Oh si, era delicioso tener el cuerpo del menor para sus mas oscuras fantasías, el tiempo que deseara, toda la noche, haciéndole delirar de placer una y otra y otra vez y sabiendo que este nunca se cansaría de luchar para negarse por mucho que lo disfrutara.

Aun boqueando de forma torpe el moreno el ilusionista no tardo ni dos segundos en volver a embestirlo, con fuerza, el disciplinario se arqueó esta vez intentando contenerse mas que las anteriores para no darle a aquel bastardo el placer de oírle gemir por tenerle dentro.

_- ¿Otra vez conteniéndote, Kyoya? –_susurró entre jadeos grabes en su oído, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza como si de esa manera pudiera huir de ahí o hacer la situación un poco menos vergonzosa y humillante

Las embestidas eran fuerte, rudas, dolorosas a veces pero en si demasiado placenteras en su mayoría, su garganta iba al revés que su mente queriendo dejar salir esos gemidos que proclamaban lo mucho que disfrutaba aquella violación y penetración en su cuerpo, ladeó al cara cuando al lengua ajena trazó un camino ascendente por su torso, mordiendo dolorosamente uno de sus pezones haciendo que se arqueara, subiendo más y mas por su cuello succionando y dejando visibles y vergonzosas marcas por todo él, marcándole como si se tratara de ganado, era suyo, su presa, por una vez el carnívoro estaba siendo cazado y el herbívoro estaba siendo concienzudo en marca todo aquello que había mancillado con su simple roce como si fuera un recordatorio de aquel suplicio para el menor día después.

Llegó hasta sus labios y el moreno abrió la boca, gruñendo guturalmente ya no sabía si de placer o de humillación se lanzó a la comisura ajena como un método de escape para ahogar sus gemidos y de paso herirle como fuera, mordiendo desgarrando y lamiendo al sangre de ambos labios, las caderas del menor ahora seguían el ritmo de aquellas embestidas, no supo desde cuando pero se acoplaban e incluso parecía exigir más aun de una forma imperante, odiaba aquel bastardo sin duda alguna pero a esas alturas su mayor duda era ¿Por qué le odiaba? ¿Por humillarle? ¿O porque en verdad le gustaba aquello más de lo que quería admitir?

De nuevo su próstata fue golpeada sin piedad por el miembro ajeno haciendo que se arqueara y rompiera aquel contacto entre ambas comisuras, Rokudo le tomó de la cintura alzándole, quedó sentado sobre las caderas del ilusionista, con el miembro de este en su interior estancado, le miró funestamente desde su posición, cegado por el placer ¿Por qué cojones se detenía ahora?

_-Muévete-_ ¿Qué? No, ni a hablar, nunca haría algo como eso, su orgullo era demasiado pero... Eso era lo que pensaría su cabeza en un estado cuerdo pero en esos momentos la lujuria movía su cuerpo en busca de mas, y para placer del ilusionista sus manos aun inmovilizadas se apoyaron en el pecho ajeno amarrándose a su camiseta de forma algo torpe, gruñó bajando la cabeza dejando que sus cabellos escondieran parte de su torso moviendo las caderas, firmando de esa manera la muerte de su orgullo por completo, se alzaba sobre sus piernas algo temblorosas hasta dejarse caer una y otra vez sobre el miembro ajeno, las manos del ilusionista sujetaron sus caderas para dirigir el ritmo, al cual el moreno se imponía con terquedad, por costumbre, por lo que poco o nada fue lo que tardó el peliazul para volver a tumbarle de forma violenta saliendo de él para volver a hincarse en su interior una y otra vez, la espalda del menor se arqueaba de forma constante, profirió un pequeño alarido de placer cuando la mano de Mukuro envolvió su miembro el cual pedía a gritos se atendido.

_- Córrete Kyoya~- o_rdenó casi mirándole fijamente con voz algo entrecortada y leves jadeos de placer, sus ojos bicolor enfocaron la cara ajena perdida en el placer, pero que aun y entre todas esas sensaciones se alzó altiva, molesta, orgullosa

_-Te morderé... A-Ah... Hasta la muerte._ –gruñó ganándose una masturbación tan violenta que le hizo apretar los dientes siendo poco o nada mas lo que aguantó terminó viniéndose por tercera vez en apenas tres cuartos de hora, sintiendo aun al ilusionista moverse en su interior el orgasmo le había azotado de una forma violenta, por completo, paralizando todo su cuerpo antes de notar algo arder en su entrada y un líquido viscoso escurriéndose por esta, asqueado se dio cuenta, ahogando un leve jadeo, el otro estaba tenso sobre él con los ojos cerrados, el pelo algo desordenado y gesto de placer, su mirada se quedó pillada en aquella escena aun intentando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, desvió la vista corriendo cuando los ojos bicolor le enfocaron dejando oir esa leve risita

_- Tan estrecho como siempre... –_susurró burlesco alzando una mano para rozar su mejilla, el moreno gruñó levemente en ese momento sintiendo el cansancio superior a él intentó luchar con ello, girándose hacia el ilusionista altivo a pesar de que sus ojos se entrecerraban involuntariamente.

_- ¿Cansado?_ –preguntó inclinándose hacia él saliendo de su interior, el moreno bufó como respuesta.

_- Voy a matarte bastardo... –_gruñó con voz queda antes de ser callado por los labios ajenos en un casto beso.

_- Oh no me cabe duda... Si puedes levantarte después de esta noche claro... Kufufu~_ -bromeó y su mano empezó a pasear por su torso de nuevo en un juego interminable de caricias, el moreno se encogió demasiado cansado para poder quejarse solamente negó con la cabeza

-_ ¿No te has divertido suficiente, maldito herbívoro?-_ bufó en un desesperando intento por alejarle

_- Oya oya~ La noche solamente acaba de empezar_ –sonrió de forma cínicamente angelical haciendo que el moreno tragara saliva de forma costosa.

Aquella iba a ser la noche mas larga de su vida


End file.
